One Thing After Another
by MissUnderstood92091
Summary: She returns to the Wizarding World, three years later, with her daughter in her arms. She is the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, but her childs father just happens to be the Potions teacher DMHG She feared that this day would come
1. The Letter of Faith

**

* * *

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me **

**I still feel your touch in my dream**

**Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!**

**I need you by my side.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel this tightening**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go!**

**I want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle,**

**Your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through then more**

**You make me right when I fall**

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!**

**I need you by my side.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel this tightening**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go!**

**I want you in my life.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!**

**I need you by my side.**

_Every time We Touch -Cascada_

**

* * *

**

Three years have passed since their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At the time – in their 7th year – the most unlikely couple was in love. But not everything can _stay_ perfect, no matter how much you try. This couple had fallen apart by one person.

_Pansy Parkinson_

**.: Flashback :.**

_Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was walking the halls after dinner in the Great Hall. She had found out some wonderful news right before she departed and couldn't wait to tell the one man she ever loved about this wonderful news. She roamed the halls, looking for this man. She turned a corner to findhim – only with another girl._

_Pansy was snogging Draco Malfoy – Hermione's boyfriend._

_Draco pulled away as quickly as he saw her._

"_Hermione!" he said, pushing Pansy aside._

_Hermione backed away slowly, the hot tears prickling her chocolate brown eyes._

_Draco took a step toward her, hoping to catch her before – _

_She ran. Ran far away from where she was. She couldn't believe he did this to her. He promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and he just did! She couldn't understand how he would do something like this! After all they had been through. She gave him the most important thing a girl could give._

_Her virginity._

_And this is the thanks she gets._

_Being cheated on with the school whore._

_She thought of the possibilities and looked them over and over in her head as she ran though the halls._

_She finally choose…_

_She ran to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door, tears staining her face._

_She soon opened the door "Yes Miss Granger?" she asked._

_She finally realized the tears still streaming down her face and let her in. Hermione sat in the chair in front of the desk that was once Dumbledore's._

"_Professor McGonagall… I want out." Hermione stated firmly._

_The old professor looked at her questionably._

"_Pardon me?" she asked_

"_I want out - Outof the Wizarding World. Out of this new life I have developed. I do not wish to stay in the world that has hurt me so much in just one day. I want to leave… leave this place because I will not be able to stand being in the one place I had grown, practicing something I loved. I am giving up the most precious thing I have ever cherished. My magic."_

_McGonagall stared, open mouthed, at Hermione._

"_What?" she asked shocked, "You cant! You're the key to defeating Voldemort. You're a powerful witch Hermione, we need you!"_

_Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to go out into battle in my condition anyways. But I must do this Professor… I just have to"_

_The old professor stared into her best student. Out of all her years in teaching, she was the best. No one could excel so fast, in so little time._

_McGonagall understood, and nodded her head._

"_Where do you want to stay, Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione looked up and thought about the one place she was always happy as a child._

"_There's a small village about an hour outside of London. I was planning on moving there after this year, but it's sooner then I thought. My parents bought me a house there as a gift for my 7th year."_

_The professor looked at Hermione and smiled. "I'll come and put wards up. For apparation, tracking charms, and protection."_

_Hermione nodded and got up. She hugged her old professor "Thank you!"_

_Hermione ran out of the room toward hers._

_As she entered the Heads' Common Room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch._

_At the sound of the portrait closing, he jumped up._

"_Hermione!" he said, running toward her._

_She ignored him and continued to walk to her room._

_Once inside, she packed everything of hers: clothes, muggle electronics, personal items, pictures, and jewelry._

_As she zipped up her suitcase, she saw the ring on her ring finger, shimmering in the light._

_She grabbed her bag andwalked down the stairs, another tear falling._

_Draco was at the bottom of the stairs, and he watched her come down, shocked._

_"Hermione?"_

_She put her bag down near the door and turned back to him._

_She took the ring off of her finger and threw it to him, like it was worthless._

"_Goodbye, _Malfoy_. It **wasn't** a pleasure meeting you" she said before leaving the room._

_Draco stared at the retreating back of the girl he loves. Then he looked down at the ring at his feet. He bent down and picked it up._

_It was their engagement ring… everything they had planned was ruined._

**.: End Flashback :.**

Three years had passed by quickly for Hermione. She ended up having a beautiful little girl a few months after she had settled into her new house.

Genevieve Malfoy, Hermione's daughter, had curly, platinum, blonde hair and silver gray eyes with flecks of blue in them.

Hermione loved her dearly, but she always reminded her of her father.

Today, though, something happened.

Hermione had received a letter by owl. Something she hasn't had in a long time.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I fear that we have no Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to me that, after your "disappearance", the Wizarding World has not been the same. We need you now, back in our World. Please come to teach these students, for they need someone like you. Your the smartest student Hogwarts has had since the Founders. You may have been gone for three years, but that doesn't mean you still don't have it. Write your answer back A.S.A.P._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione was shocked. She was being asked to go back into the Wizarding World, to teach at the one place she called home.

She looked in the envelope and saw a newspaper clipping from the _Daily Prophet_

_**Hogwarts Genius Gone Missing** _

_Hermione Granger, the top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has gone missing and no one knows where she has gone. It was the night of June 2nd that she had gone missing. Students say she last saw her running down the corridors, crying. Everyone knows the Head Girl to be strong so something terrible must have happened for her to cry. The theory is that she ran away from the Wizarding World and, with the brains the she's got, put up many wards to protect her from being found. Hermione Granger has been successful in hiding from her true calling._

_Draco Malfoy, her fiancé, has been devastated since he heard of the news. He says he thinks he knows why she has left; yet he hasn't told us the reason. The young woman has been missing for a total of23 hours and yet no sign has been made. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, has not made a comment since. Hermione Granger had disappeared right under her nose, and she has no comment about missing her best student._

_Miss Granger is has been the top student of Hogwarts since her 1st year there. She is a muggleborn witch yet she can beat a pureblood in a duel any day. Hermione had spent most of her time reading books, both muggle and magical. She had achieved so much in such little time and it still amazes people today at how she did it. But her being a powerful witch will always be a mystery to us, until we find Miss Granger and bring her back to her home._

_June 3rd - Rita Skeeter_

Hermione dropped the newspaper cutting and ran to her stash of magical items, in which she tried to hide from herself. She quickly wrote a short letter to Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Professor,_

_I will take your offer as Transfiguration teacher. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to come back early so I can practice more on what I have missed over the time I have been gone. I would also like to know if I could bring my daughter, Genevieve, to Hogwarts. I can't just abandon her. I'm sure you understand that. If so, could you please ask Madam Pomfrey if she would watch her while I am teaching?_

_Please and Thank You,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Soon to be Transfiguration Teacher (I hope)_

Hermione quickly sent the letter with the Tawny owl that came previously.

She smiled as a reply came minutes later

_Of course! See you in an hour or so, Hermione_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione smiled. She loved Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to go back.

But the thought of seeing Genevieve's father again was frightening for her.

She put the thought aside as she ran up the stairs and packed a suitcase for herself and Genevieve, who was sitting on Hermione's bed, watching her mum run around everywhere.

* * *


	2. Reunion

Hermione said an incantation and her suitcase disappeared. She had just sent it to Hogwarts, via _wand apparation_ (something she discovered in her seventh year)

Hermione looked over at Genevieve and smiled. "Come on, dear, we are leaving for the most wondrous place."

Genevieve's eyes were wide in amusement. She hadn't really seen magic. She was going to get used to this though

Hermione picked Genevieve up and walked over to her fireplace. She took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Hogwarts!" she yelled and ran through the fire, Genevieve close to her chest.

Hermione walked out of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office, where the professor stood herself.

She smiled. "Hermione!" she enveloped Hermione and Genevieve in a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you"

Hermione nodded while smiling. "Good to see you again, Professor."

McGonagall took Genevieve. "And who is this?"

Hermione introduced Genevieve to Professor McGonagall.

"She's adorable" McGonagall commented. "Now" she handed Genevieve back to Hermione. "Let me show you to your dorm, and your classroom"

The old Headmistress led Hermione to her old classroom and opened her dormitory nearby.

Inside was a four-poster bed and maroon and gold colors everywhere. A bay window was set on the west side of the room and a door led to another room where a little crib was set up, a rocking chair on one side, a base of books for children, and many toys for her to play with. Through another door, there was a huge bathroom with a tub the size of a pool. An ivy border was set around all the rooms and paintings of magical places were everywhere.

Hermione smiled in delight. "This is wonderful!"

McGonagall nodded. "Let's go and introduce you to the new staff"

Hermione followed her out the door to the Great Hall with Genevieve in her arms.

At the Head Table, many people sat, discussing plans for the year ahead of them.

McGonagall went down the line of the new, yet _familiar _professors.

"Ginerva Weasley, Charms. Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ronald Weasley, Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee, Neville Longbottom, Herbology, Professor Binns, History of Magic, Lavender Brown, Care of Magical Creatures, Madam Pomfrey, Hospital Wing, Draco Malfoy, Potions (A/n: didnt think that was coming, did you)" She said pointing to everyone.

"Everyone, Professor Hermione Granger, Transfiguration"

Most of them gasped, but one sat in shock. He was the first to speak.

"Hermione" Draco Malfoy stood up.

Hermione's breath was caught in her throught. Her fear has come true.

"I'll see you all later" she said and then left the Great Hall.

She could hear his footsteps from behind, and she quickened her pace, trying not to run but still get away.

"Hermione" he repeated from down the hall.

Hermione walked up the Grand Staircase. She heard him coming closer and closer, and then…. He was in front of her.

She was about to go around him, but he blocked her.

"You have to hear me out" he said.

She turned her back on him but stood in the same spot.

"I didn't kiss Pansy. She kissed me. She wanted you away from me… and it worked." he said, sadly.

Draco saw the little girl in Hermione's arms looking at him questionably from over her shoulder. He looked to see silver eyes. And he just noticed the bouncy, curly, platinum, blonde hair... _just like mine_, he thought.

Draco's eyes widened. "No way…" he said allowed.

"Yes way" Hermione said and walked around the shocked Draco.

He came out of his shock and ran behind her. "And you weren't going to tell me?"

"I was going to. That's why I was looking for you that night. I went to go and tell you, my fiancé at the time, that I was pregnant. But time has passed and things have changed" she said, still walking up the stairs.

"But I want it to go back to the way it was. You, as my fiancé, and her, as our daughter."

"Her name is Genevieve, and a Malfoy can't have a child out of wedlock." She stated, holding Genevieve close "You know that just as much as I do. She is a Malfoy, but she is a Malfoy out of wedlock"

Draco knew the Malfoy Marriage Contract was a stupid thing his ancestors made.

"But I was planning on marrying a muggleborn and the contract said purebloods. So it didn't matter if Genevieve was out of wedlock or not." He said.

Hermione turned to him. A surprised look came across her face. He had studied the contract for hours, looking for loopholes.

Draco smirked. "I looked for you, Hermione. The day after you left, I sent the best Aurors after you, just to get you back to me." He started walking toward her with a ring coming out of his pocket "The _Daily Prophet_ didn't lie. I was devastated. I wished that you were back. Pansy was forbidden to talk to me, she wasn't allowed ten feet near me – simple distant charm. _I never forgot about you_." He put the ring on her left hand ring finger and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione backed away quickly. "I have to go. Genevieve needs to sleep. It's been a long day for her."

With that, she ran up the remaining stairs to her dormitory.

Many twist and turns and up a few changing staircases. She passed many familiar paintings, including the Fat Lady. She was taking the long way 'cause she knew Draco would be following her.

Finally, she made it to her dormitory and slammed the door shut behind her. She took Genevieve through her door and laid her down in her crib. She tucked her in and watched as she slowly drifted to sleep. She didn't even hear the wood creak – only thinking it was the wind outside.

"She's beautiful" a voice said from behind her. Hermione turned sharply and saw Draco standing behind her, looking at Genevieve.

Hermione pushed him out of the room. She closed the door quietly and put a silencing charm on the room.

"I see you haven't forgotten any of your magic" Draco smirked.

"You don't give up, do you?" she asked, her voice beginning to rise.

Draco became serious again "Not when it's something I _want_"

Hermione looked away. She walked toward the bay window and sat down, staring at the lake ahead of her.

She conjured a quick baby monitor into her hand. Another one appeared next to Genevieve's crib. She clipped the small contraption on her robes.

As soon as it was clipped, she looked back out the window, dazing out.

Draco slowly walked up to her and sat in the remaining space of the bay window.

"You have to understand… I still love you, Hermione. Always have and always will" he said.

Hermione didn't look at him. She stared at her open palm and then took her wand. She conjured the little yellow bird from 6th year. She gave a smile toward it become flicking her wand and it disappeared.

She looked at the ring on her finger. It had a silver band with one sapphire in the middle and two diamonds on each side. It was their engagement ring fromthree years ago.

She looked to him, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

He smiled with joy and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"So you're my fiancé again?" he asked.

She nodded. "But we're going to build our relationship up again. Thethree years we missed might have done something" she said.

He nodded. "I didn't expect anything less."

He smiled and kissed her lightly. He then got up and crept quietly over to Genevieve's room.

He opened the door without making a sound and walked over to his sleeping girl.

He gently picked her up without waking her and sat with her over at the bay window with Hermione.

Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and looked at their daughter.

"She's beautiful," Draco said again, smiling.

Hermione nodded.

"Just like her mother" he added.

Hermione smiled and he placed a kiss on her head.

They sat there and watched their little girl sleep and dreamed her afternoon nap away.


End file.
